Clueless
by moooooonk
Summary: Bukan dia saja, tapi mereka. Kalau malam itu tidak terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke tidak akan mengerti dan Hinata tidak akan mengundurkan diri. Tapi akhir baik selalu terjadi karena mereka yang memutuskan.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T+**

**_._**

_**Clueless**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka selalu membahas cinta dan rasa suka. Hubungan yang normal antara laki-laki dan perempuan, dan tak ada makna lain kecuali mereka bersama.

Sasuke hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemennya yang tak seberapa. Di suatu pagi yang gelap karena tirainya yang tak pernah dia buka, dia terbangun bersama seorang perempuan di pelukannya.

Sasuke mengenal jelas bau rambutnya atau parfum yang tak berlebihan yang sering digunakan perempuan itu. Yang tak Sasuke kenal adalah dirinya sendiri, dan pertanyaan seakan terulang-ulang di kepalanya yang sakit.

Nama perempuan itu Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan berumur 23 tahun yang baru setengah tahun Sasuke kenal. Dia asisten Sasuke yang satu-satunya perempuan, tugasnya tak banyak saat Sasuke menyelesaikan komiknya yang mengejar _deadline_.

Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, yang Sasuke ingat dia berhasil membuat Hinata menangis karena perempuan itu tak sengaja menumpahkan tinta di halaman komik yang Sasuke kerjakan sendiri.

Sasuke yang semalam begitu lelah, beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil bir dan membiarkan Hinata membuat ulang satu halaman tersebut sendirian. Meski begitu, jelas tidak mungkin Hinata bisa membuat seperti yang Sasuke buat.

Sasuke mengangkat lengannya perlahan dan menghindari untuk membangunkan Hinata di sampingnya. Dia segera mengacuhkan pikirannya ketika sadar tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama polos. Sasuke jelas tahu siapa yang salah, mereka berdua.

Hinata tak seharusnya tetap berada di apartemen Sasuke semalam. Dia lebih baik segera mengundurkan diri dan mencari komikus lain yang membutuhkan asisten.

Atau Sasuke yang seharusnya memecat Hinata malam itu dan menjauhi minuman berakohol untuk menjaga kesadarannya. Dan sialnya, Sasuke mengingat bagaimana dia mencium Hinata semalam.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan dengan segera menutupi tubuh polos Hinata dengan selimut. Dia tak ingin mendengar cerita dari mulut Hinata nantinya, dia hanya perlu mandi sesegera mungkin dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Ya, hanya itu.

.

.

Andai saja masalah seperti ini bisa lebih mudah diselesaikan.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menemukan Hinata tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah memungut pakaiannya di lantai dan saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, perempuan itu terlonjak.

Matanya sukses membulat dan wajahnya yang semakin memerah ketika Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan kaus dan celana tidur.

"Se-Sensei," katanya.

Dan dengan jelas Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang gemetar. Sial, Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Hinata, dia beranjak ke arah dapur dan menyalakan kompor untuk merebus air. "Bersihkan badanmu." Sasuke bersuara dengan jarak tiga meter dari Hinata.

Tanpa Sasuke lihat, dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke kamar mandi. Ini bahkan lebih sulit.

.

Hinata keluar dengan pakaian yang sama seperti semalam.

Dia kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di meja makan. Roti lapis dan kopi menjadi sarapan keduanya dengan suasana yang hening.

Sasuke bersyukur dia tak mendapati Hinata menangis di tempat tidurnya. Yang sekarang hanya menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Perempuan yang lebih muda lima tahun dari Sasuke itu belum mengatakan apapun, sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata." Sasuke memilih untuk memulai, dia menjatuhkan tangannya di atas meja dan kembali meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan kembali seperti semula.

"Aku minta maaf."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dia masih enggan membalas tatapan Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata menggeleng.

Dengan perempuan seperti Hinata, Sasuke akan tahu ini akan mempengaruhi cara mereka bekerja. Hinata pasti tidak akan nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak akan betah dengan tingkah Hinata nantinya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mungkin memecat Hinata setelah tanpa sengaja menidurinya.

"I-Itu yang pertama," kata Hinata.

Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Dia menelan sendiri ludahnya, dengan bodohnya semua berlalu begitu saja bahkan tanpa Sasuke sadari.

Dan ketika roti lapisnya sudah Hinata habiskan, Sasuke tetap tak berkata apapun. Memang benar itu yang pertama bagi Hinata, terbukti saat perempuan itu mencuci sprei yang meninggalkan bercak merah di wastafel.

Hinata pamit pulang setelah mengeringkan sprei tersebut di mesin cuci.

Sasuke yang sendirian memilih membuka tirai jendela kamarnya dan berdiam diri.

Matahari bersinar terik, dia mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk beberapa kali dari ponselnya. Ini hari libur yang pertama setelah selama dua bulan dia hanya bersama kertas dan botolan tinta.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali hadir ketika ketiga asisten laki-laki Sasuke sudah duduk di meja mereka masing-masing. Ruangannya yang tak begitu luas dijadikan studio untuk menggambar dengan meja yang saling berdempetan dan ratusan komik yang berhamburan di mana-mana.

Sasuke tahu Hinata berusaha menghindari pandangannya, namun dia memilih diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lewat pukul 10 malam, lima halaman komik sudah berhasil diselesaikan. Hinata pergi keluar untuk membuang sampah dan membeli makan malam yang sudah lewat beberapa jam.

Satu asisten Sasuke bernama Isobe menyandarkan tubuh di kursinya. Dia menguap dengan tangannya yang membentang ke udara. "Kuperhatikan Hinata-chan tak banyak tersenyum hari ini," kata laki-laki itu.

Dua orang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka akan pulang setelah Hinata kembali membawa makan malam dari supermarket di sebrang jalan.

Sasuke pura-pura tak peduli dengan omongan Isobe, dia memasangkan _headset_ di telinganya dan memilih mengambil komik yang terbit lima tahun lalu yang hingga kini menjadi inspirasinya.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti masalah perempuan." Satu orang lainnya menanggapi, dia tertawa setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Isobe bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menoleh. Namun pandangannya malah tertuju pada tempat duduk Hinata.

"Kau tidak banyak memerintah hari ini," mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak ingin membalas perkataan itu dan kini memilih memutar kursinya.

Tak berapa lama Hinata tiba dengan membawa makanan cepat saji. Hinata memilih pulang lebih awal malam itu dan mengejar kereta terakhir.

Pada akhirnya dua asisten Sasuke memilih untuk tak pulang.

.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja menyuruh Hinata untuk datang lebih awal di hari Sabtu.

Jelas tak ada masalah lain yang akan dibahas Sasuke kecuali kejadian di malam itu. Dengan ragu Hinata memilih duduk tak jauh dari keberadaan Sasuke.

Hari ini tempat kerja Sasuke lebih rapi dari biasanya. Kemarin Sasuke baru saja menyerahkan dua _chapter _dan itu menjadi alasan mengapa mereka lebih bebas hari ini.

"Kau belum mengatakan apapun." Sasuke memilih untuk berdiri di hadapan Hinata meski jaraknya juga tak terlalu dekat.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dia sebelumnya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini.

"A-Aku akan berhenti jika kau me-merasa terganggu." Hinata membuka mulutnya, suaranya bergetar dan Sasuke yakin Hinata juga ragu.

"Tidak." Sasuke membalas. Dia menghela napas kemudian.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kau boleh mengambil libur jika mau."

Hinata menggeleng, dia menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggantungkan tangannya di samping tubuh. Sinar matahari masuk dengan terang ke ruangan yang biasa gelap ini, Hinata bisa merasakan panasnya di punggungnya.

"Sensei," kata Hinata.

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu dari awal. Pe-Pekerjaanku lebih sedikit dari yang lain, lebih baik aku berhenti." Hinata meremas jemarinya, dia memilih memberhentikan perkataannya sampai di situ.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, dia mengepalkan satu tangannya.

"Apa karena kemarin?"

"Kau tahu, aku juga merasa aneh." Tambah Sasuke.

Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke. Tatapannya tak lepas hingga Sasuke memilih mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Itu terserah padamu."

"Maaf."

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sasuke tahu kata maaf tidak juga cukup, pada akhirnya Hinata benar-benar berhenti dan Sasuke menggantikannya dengan laki-laki berumur tiga puluhan yang gemar merokok.

Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan dengan bau rokok, tapi abunya yang terkadang berceceran di karpetnya yang susah untuk dihilangkan.

Dia pernah benar-benar berpikir untuk tidak lagi menerima asisten perempuan, Hinata yang pertama dan terakhir. Sasuke yakin keputusan Hinata juga dipengaruhi karena perbuatan Sasuke.

Tapi bahkan tanpa ingatan yang jelas, Sasuke memilih membiarkan Hinata begitu saja.

Sasuke tengah duduk di depan komputernya dengan sebuah kertas yang memperlihatkan peringkat mingguan untuk komik yang terbit setiap minggu. Peringkatnya menurun minggu ini, dan saat ini Sasuke tengah membaca komentar yang diberikan untuk karyanya.

Masih sama. Sasuke tak punya keahlian untuk mempertahankan pembaca perempuan karena tidak memunculkan genre baru selain perkelahian di ceritanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa diam saja dan mengabaikan itu, dia tak ingin popularitasnya menurun hanya karena tidak menghadirkan adegan romantis di kedua tokoh utama komiknya.

Jadi ketika jam makan siang berlangsung, Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya dan memilih ke toko buku.

Langit lebih mendung hari ini, Sasuke sengaja mengenakan baju tipis yang dilapisi jaket dan celana jins. Toko buku lebih sepi di hari kerja dan jam makan siang, beberapa pengunjungnya hanya perempuan dewasa.

"Sensei?"

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, dan panggilan itu jelas ditujukan pada Sasuke.

Hinata, dia berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke dengan terusan selutut dan senyum yang sama seperti diingat Sasuke. Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Sasuke tak mendengar kabar mengenai Hinata kecuali dia beralih menjadi pembimbing di taman kanak-kanak.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat rak buku. "A-Aku sudah membaca _chapter_ terbarunya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Hinata jelas lebih baik dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ya, tak lebih baik," kata Sasuke. Hinata tertawa kecil meski tak setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke, dia memang tahu peringkat komik Sasuke menurun minggu ini.

Sebelum Hinata sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke tengah berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Kau ada waktu?"

.

Hinata memesan minuman soda rasa melon yang kemudian datang beberapa menit setelah dipesan.

Karena cuaca terasa dingin, Sasuke memilih kopi panas di cangkir putih yang biasa dilihatnya. Kafe yang tepat di samping toko buku tak terlalu ramai ditambah suasananya yang memang tenang dan nyaman.

Sasuke tak berniat berbasa-basi dengan Hinata, dan dengan mudahnya Hinata tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke dari dirinya.

"Ku-Kupikir ada bagusnya menambahkan genre lain." Hinata duduk menyandar di bangkunya, dia selalu tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku tak yakin apa aku bisa." Sasuke mengacuhkan minumannya, dia memainkan gula yang berbentuk kubus kecil dengan jemarinya.

"Isobe-san pasti tahu sesuatu." Hinata kembali berkata dan dengan maksud memberikan Sasuke solusi.

"Dia bukan perempuan." Sasuke langsung membalas dengan cepat dan kemudian Hinata sudah menyadari sesuatu.

Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke jelas ingin mendengar usulan darinya.

Sasuke mengerti apa yang disampaikan Hinata. Dia hanya perlu menambahkan interaksi dua tokoh utamanya dan memberikan sedikit ikatan karena komiknya masih menyentuh bagian awal.

Tepat pukul 2 siang mereka keluar dari kafe tersebut. Hinata mengambil jalur yang sama dengan Sasuke dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Tidak ada perbincangan berarti hingga mereka sampai di penyebrangan. Hinata bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dan Sasuke di kaca besar toko swalayan. Hinata terus memperhatikan itu hingga tak sadar lampu merah sudah berganti.

Sasuke yang sadar lalu memanggil nama Hinata, tidak adanya respon membuat Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang menggantung.

Hinata sontak terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. "Ma-Maaf."

"A-Aku masih ada urusan lain." Hinata berkata dengan kebiasaan lamanya, dia lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke ke arah lain.

Sasuke sudah menduga apa penyebabnya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Hanya hubungan yang normal yang sering didengarnya. Yang mereka katakan hanya perasaan yang terkadang jelas berbeda bagi orang lain. Dan itu terus berlanjut karena rasa suka tidak pernah berhenti.

Sasuke terbangun di siang hari setelah semalaman lembur. Dia kini sendiri di apartemennya dengan bau rokok yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah lepas.

Dan ketika matanya membuka lebar, dia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia ingat jelas bagaimana dia dan Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Dia ingat jelas seperti apa tangannya menyentuh tubuh Hinata, dan dengan mudah Sasuke sesali kalau dia ingat Hinata menangis saat itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dia meremas kepalanya kuat. Sasuke harusnya sadar hal seperti ini tidak akan mudah untuk berlalu, pasti ada yang tertinggal begitu saja.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dia membersihkan mukanya dan mengambil segelas air. Dia ingin tak mengingatnya, tapi di satu sisi perasaannya begitu kuat.

.

.

.

Sasuke sekali lagi memencet bel setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. Dan setelah bel kedua berbunyi, Sasuke bisa mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Hinata keluar menyambut Sasuke tanpa pandangan seperti biasanya.

Sasuke sudah menduga perempuan itu menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dari lubang pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Hinata mengangguk, dia tak menyiapkan apapun untuk tamunya. Hanya segelas air dan beberapa biskuit Hinata taruh di meja ruang tengah. Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

Tepatnya, Sasuke tidak akan memulai dengan keadaan biasa untuk membahasnya. Dia cukup yakin Hinata pasti merasa jenuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menyatukan alisnya, dia tersenyum miring menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ada apa?" dia balik bertanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya mencari jawaban dengan terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang seakan-akan terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Jujur padaku Hinata." Sasuke menegaskan perkataannya dan dengan mudah dia menangkap ekspresi Hinata yang berubah.

Hinata menggeleng, memilih tak terbuka dan berpura-pura.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti." Hinata kembali tersenyum dan Sasuke merasa muak. Dia menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja hingga Hinata sedikit terlonjak.

Tak ada suara lagi setelah Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Kau hamil."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, dia memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata sudah mengalir begitu saja.

Sasuke tahu dan baru sadar dia begitu saja mengabaikan Hinata.

Tanpa suara apapun kecuali hanya isakan kecil Hinata yang berusaha Hinata redam. Dia tak bermaksud begitu saja, tapi Sasuke juga tidak bodoh untuk Hinata bohongi.

Hinata hanya takut. Dia dan Sasuke hanya terhubung karena pekerjaan, dia hanya asisten yang menyempurnakan gambar Sasuke dengan kemampuan gambarnya yang biasa saja.

Dia sama sekali tak lebih baik, atau bahkan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih berupa perasaan. Jadi Hinata tak bisa berhenti untuk menangis.

Begini rasanya, dan Sasuke paham.

Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika sadar Sasuke memeluknya erat. Air matanya seakan berhenti sesaat di detik Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada laki-laki itu.

Sasuke dengan jelas ingat bau Hinata, wangi yang sama seperti malam itu.

Dia sadar kenapa orang-orang terus membahas hal yang sama tentang cinta dan rasa suka, atau mengapa pembacanya meninginkan hal lain yang lebih menarik dari sekedar perkelahian.

Hinata terlalu baik untuknya, dan Sasuke berusaha mencari meski pada akhirnya hampir terlambat.

Isakan Hinata berhenti begitu saja, Sasuke yakin Hinata sudah tenang. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang memerah dan matanya yang berair.

Ini kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk melihat jelas bagaimana Hinata dari dekat yang selama ini hanya Sasuke pandangi punggung Hinata yang sedang bekerja di belakangnya.

Dan Sasuke memilih untuk mencium Hinata, menyatukan bibirnya yang telah lama mencari-cari jejak yang sama. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan.

Hinata mengerang pelan dan Sasuke berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Ini sama seperti ciuman pada malam itu. Yang tertinggal sudah kembali dan tetap di sini.

Sasuke melepas pagutannya, dia kembali memeluk Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
